Fated Blood
by K.C.Blackwood
Summary: Shrouded in darkness and secrets, will Kiya an orphan be able to untangle her heart to accept love from this mysterious man with vengeance in his eyes and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Hatred is a poison that infects all it touches, festering in the blood until vision becomes blurred and reality is distorted.

_His hatred grew, despising what he had become and that which had made him. His grip tightened on the sword, veins of blood ran down the blade pooling in the engravings, the words glowing with power as they drank up the blood of their enemy. His knees weakened but he stood his ground, plunging the sword into his heart, swearing by his sword that when the roses bloomed red; dripping blood upon the soil his vengeance would be taken and all who stood in his way would die and she would die without mercy for her betrayal._

Hidden in the roses bushes she watched him die, a smile creeping over her delicate features, as the child at her feet whimpered in her sleep. She picked the child up and disappeared into the night, laughter danced on the wind in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The mist rolled in off the sea like a lovers arms wrapping around the solemn house, deserted for centuries, now inhabited by what shouldn't exist. The figure stood alone on the terrace a shadow shown only by moonlight, like gossamer material it faded with the light and mist, surreal in the play of light and shadows; a creature of the night. Waiting for something… for someone…

Kiya woke with a start; sweat dripping from her brow, she knew it had been the same dream even though she couldn't quite remember, the same dream she'd been having for the last week. Yet there was something that remained, an impression of wavering patience and longing, with an air of darkness, it hung over her head like the sleep lingered in her eyes. Shaking the main of raven black hair, out of her eyes, she stood and opened the curtains to the view of the sea; it calmed her senses, allowing her to regain her composure to face the day. There was a lot to be done to the mansion she had inherited from her very distant aunt. That's when the dreams started; the first night she stayed here. Kiya Ceres a nothing in society, with a house suited for fifty people rather than one person, but it was all she had, growing up in foster homes she never knew she had an aunt until the lawyer had found her a week after her twenty-third birthday; to inform her that she had just inherited a mansion worth millions…if it could be fixed up. Now not two months later she stood on the terrace gazing out to sea wondering if she wanted to give it up at all, it was the only really home she ever had and no one could ever kick her out. _It's my haven, my only security but the money that could come from it would be security too, and I don't know what I should do anymore. _

Walking mindlessly around the mansion, she ended up in the garden, glittering with shadows and light it looked like something from another world, an endless place of the ancient … _I really needed to stop reading all those faery tales _shaking her head she started forward. Walking through the garden identifying the plants: flowers and herbs, what could be used for medicine and what could not. She wasn't exactly normal; she kept to herself, read books about herbs and stones, of magick and of romance. Romance the only thing that connected her to being normal, the longing for love that may not exist.

He watched her walk along the path slowly coming closer, carefully choosing plants carrying them in her arms, she was beautiful, even from here he could see the sea that he watched for so many years; waiting, in her eyes, the calm of the sea. His people an ancient race that humans stopped believing in long ago, and yet for each vampire there was also a human mate, for a vampire can only take blood from one person, for a male vampire that was his bride the person didn't always have a choice, should the vampire drink the blood and steal a kiss the person would forever be tied to the vampire. A vampire however still needs blood, and though they may not have a bride they still must eat, without the bride or mate the vampire has no extra powers other than that which they were born with. A vampire's power comes from his mate and only then could he truly be as powerful as he once was so long ago. Born as a dhampir; half human, half vampire; his fate laid in the hands of his bride to be and yet he still waited for the woman that would be his mate forever. At the age of nineteen, Declan's aging had already started to slow to one third of that of a humans aging. Declan wasn't just looking for a mate he was looking for love like so many others in the world. He was not the first of his kind to look for love, nor would he be last.

Kiya trimmed the garden, pulling weeds and gathering herbs slowly making her way across the yard, each move watched by a shadow underneath the willow tree. The shadow was never really there in her line of vision and each time she turned around nothing was ever there just the intense feeling of being watched. Finally finished weeding the garden Kiya gathered her herbs and walked back towards the house to prepare a quick breakfast.

Declan walked through her bedroom looking at the personal belongings of this intriguing woman who invaded his home, he still didn't know her name he wasn't sure if he wanted her to meet him nor the other way. It had happened before: when he was younger, about five he remembered the girl so clearly at the time he hadn't know he was a dhampir, but when he had said "hi" she ran away, he hadn't known that it had been the fangs that made her run away until he had gotten home and his foster parents had told him the story of his birth and the fact that he was a dhampir. His mother a human and his father a vampire, normally he would not have been born only under magick is it possible for one to be born and so he was. Damned for life with the strengths and weakness of the vampires and the feelings of a human, he led a cursed life, never truly one species or another. Anguish was his only companion a dreary reminder of a life he could never have.

Consumed in her own thoughts Kiya didn't hear the sound of anguish that rode upon the air and floated out to sea.

That night the moon was full and the mist rolled in gently like a spring breeze, sorrow was in the air, the sorrow of what could be and what could have been. Both looking for love yet with the mistrust embedded within them; they would never find it until they could trust themselves first, instead they were slowly suffocating in their own grief.

Kiya stood on the terrace arms wrapped around her, wishing there was someone to hold her tight, an escape from her despair when she saw the shadow glide across the yard. No features were evident but the grey eyes looking up at her with sorrow and anguish. The moment seemed to last forever and yet was over in a heart beat. The wind rustled, and a storm rolled in, the electricity charged the night with energy. A hand wrapped around her neck, slowly squeezing the breathe from her lips and the word that whispered into her ear as the world went black. "Leave"

Foggy memory and confusion greeted her when she awoke, the whisper echoing within her head…leave…leave…who had said it and where had they come from…was there really anybody there, or was it just my imagination. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in complete and utter darkness; no sound was heard but the rustling of her movements and the shallow intake of her breath as panic set in. The shivering started in her feet and worked its way up as memory of a dark closet and harsh hands; viciously attacking her mind. Curling up into a ball rocking back and forth she tried to hold off the painful memories, silent tears slipped down here cheeks, as the onslaught continued, her scream echoed in the quiet, a piercing cry of pain. Darkness became her refuge, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

That's where he found her, curled into a tiny ball in the corner; he could see traces of dried tears on her cheeks. Cautiously he walked towards her, and gingerly picked her up, her skin was cold and clammy…_I wonder how she got down here in the first place and why she seems to be in such a state of shock. What happened to her?_ Declan carried her up the stairs to her bedroom cradling her head against his shoulder and laid her gently upon the covers brushing the hair out of her eyes. The pulse in her throat was so inviting , so exposed, as it was the steady beat of the blood rushing through the veins and the smoothness of her skin. Enticing him to take a sip of that precious juice of life, leaning over her his teeth grazing her skin, she mumbled something, he wasn't sure what she had said but it had obviously not been good as a single tear slipped from her eye. With his thumb he wiped that single tear off. Turning sharply he disappeared into the night, rose petals floated down to earth in the wake of his retreat.

She smelled roses, rolling to the side and slowly opening her eyes adjusting to the light shining in from the moon outside, the doors to the terrace were left opened, the breeze that drifted through was scented, and yet she couldn't remember being here nor getting here. It didn't matter, as much as it use to she felt safe. _Right now that is all that I need _she thought as her eyes drifted close again she remembered gentle hands lifting her up but that was lost in her dreams.

Looking over the sea he watched the ebb and flow of water memorizing in its wake of clarity the sounds rocked his mind into submission, letting the thoughts of her go, still he wondered if she would have an impression of him or if she would even think of it as a peculiar dream or if it happens to be there at all. His heart ached with need for closure with another person, living his life alone for eight years left so many barricades to his heart.

Days passed by the same the feeling of isolation overcame both of them and they descended into the abyss. As the days became colder so did Kiya's attitude with a need for companionship. Walking along shore, sandals in her hand gazing up at the sunset, a shimmering blend of blues, purples and red, a few stars appearing through, dim against the brilliance of the sky. Night was her favourite time of day when all that was becomes new in the light of the moon; in the moonlight it looked magical, like nothing mattered but that moment. Then the world turned blood red, the water washed upon the shore like freshly spilled blood, she couldn't scream, she didn't even have the urge to scream, like she was just the viewer in a horror movie nothing she did or say would change in any way the outcome of what she saw before her. Looking down at her hands, she saw blood that dripped onto the ground a seeping cut on each hand, turning anything it touched that diseased red the colour of life that meant there was no life anymore, there was so much, so…much…blood…blood…

Then it changed again she saw a man, but not a man there was something different about him she could sense it, something was wrong. Another man joined the first but he was furious over something. With no self-control the new comer slashed his hand; flesh ripped and blood rushed out, covering the ground, leaning down the man bit the others neck as he did so he glanced up. The animal lust and blood in his eyes was so apparent but those eyes were no longer human they were that of a monster in the old stories…that of a vampire.

As the vision of blood and vampires faded so did Kiya's strength, her legs gave and she slumped to the sand, eyes glazed and staring at nothing, the vision and graphic pictures replaying in her mind over and over. It didn't make sense to her where had it come from she'd never daydreamed about such horrific things before. _Sure I'm inclined to think of the mythical but never of vampires. It was new but it didn't feel like something that I dreamed up it was foreign and strange, it didn't belong._ She sat there for what seemed like hours finally she stood and turned back towards the house, walk she thought of the impossibility that anything so mythical or magical could exist. Her life had never been the best living on her own after the murder of her parents had scarred her for life, scrapping by with dead ends jobs one after another. Walking up the steps to the yard she remembered what it had been like….

"Kiya what is taking you so long? There are customers waiting for service," He yelled. Jeff McGee was a loud, obnoxious, jerk. She'd been working at the Carmel Café for three years already, she'd never gotten a raise, but she never complained, out load anyhow, truth be told she was lucky to even have this job after her last job, she was lucky to have a job at all but that didn't mean she needed to be happy about it, since she was sixteen she'd been on here own jumping from job to job with little school experience because of the lack of money many wouldn't consider hiring her, so lived with what she could get and if that meant working the rest of her life here she would as long as she had money coming in. It had been that very day that the lawyer had walked in asking for her.

"Hi is Kiya Ceres' here?"

"Yes I'm Kiya"

" I'd like to talk to you if that is possible. Can you take a twenty minute break?"

"Umm sure but can I ask who you are?"

"Oh excuse my manners I'm Lee Taylor, a lawyer for you late aunt Liliah."

"Aunt Liliah? I'm not sure what your talking about but I can assure you I have no idea about an aunt Liliah, that I know of I have no family at all." Her smile changed to s saddened look of longing.

" Well I'm afraid that I have bad news then, you had an aunt Liliah, as she passed away a few months ago, I've been searching for you ever since."

"You must be mistaken" she said unwilling to believe that the only relative she had was found out through her death, her heart sadden with the thought of what could have been.

"I'm sorry for your loss but your name is what happens to be on her will, would you like to see a picture of the house?"

"Are you sure its not a spelling mistake?"

"Quite positive, here this is what you've inherited." He said as he handed her the picture of the house.

Her jaw dropped as she gazed upon the pictures "how can you call this a house?" she gasped out between breaths "its huge, a mansion and must be worth millions"

Clearing his throat he cut through her stuttered speech "Ummm…well it would be if it were in proper condition, that is…you see the house has sustained quite a few damages over the last few years as Liliah became older, she couldn't take care of as much of it as she use to, so its rather in a wreck at the moment, although it is still worth quite a bit."

That's the day her life had changed, she had a home, a place to call her own, and joy welled up inside her being, nothing had ever made her this happy. Now stuck with the decision for a home or security, a decision that would decide the rest of her life.

. Thump…. thump…thump…

Listening to the heartbeat that came from above the ground, his hunger and hatred grew, the taste of blood lining his mouth. Closing his eyes the pulse of blood running through veins consumed and clouded his thoughts, and the hunger was awoken. With his blood red eyes gleaming with lust, he rose from the water of the underground lake and dispersed to the grounds above to search for the mysterious source of the pulse. It called to him, the hunger, the blood, and her pulse. He could smell her now the scent of her blood like an aphrodisiac it pulled him, his fangs descended when he found her sleeping. Brushing her hair aside his fangs gliding across her skin before sinking in and tasting her life's vintage wine, her life fluid, her blood. He drank his fill and faded into the darkness leaving no trace of his entrance other than the marks on her throat.

The smell of blood floated in the air drifting to Declan on the wind, and he knew it was hers; the scent pulled him his legs already racing towards the house. He saw the figure leave and coldness swept through him; he knew who it had been; the ancient, reserved underneath the house so that he could once again walk the earth. In person he looked very young, if it had been a human Declan would have guessed that he was probably only twenty to twenty-three, as an ancient though he was over a thousand years. Many say he's the strongest vampire alive in this day but he has been asleep for five hundred years, much has changed since then.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 2_

Jayden watched the glow of the moon upon the roses remembering the vow he had made centuries ago, he knew she thought he was dead, her laughter was what had kept him going, he'd killed so many after that, he had no mercy left he tore all he could into pieces. His heart ached still from the loss of his sister that night, he searched for her everywhere, he finally given up that night when he found a piece of her nightgown drenched in her blood, he knew it was hers he could smell it. He picked up Torrent Rage, his sword, and left no trace of his existence and went to sleep underneath his home. Now three hundred years later the ache felt like it had been yesterday, and only his family new that he still lived, there was always another vampire guarding his body, even in his slumber he could sense them. His scented the air, locating the guard, he could tell he was young and hadn't had his first bride yet. His mind raced back to the sweetness of her blood, she would be his new bride, her blood was to delicious to pass onto this mongrel, there was something strange about her too, her blood had power, he wasn't sure what power but it was ancient, older than him. He wondered if she knew or if she was oblivious to the power she held. Dissolving into a black misted, he swept into the air dropping into form in front the guard.

Declan was sure his face held the surprise he was feeling, he'd never seen a vampire not even a pure-blood vampire do that before, and definitely not without trying.

Jayden, the ancient stood in front of him, a discerning smile upon his lips, droplets of blood still lingered upon them " Hello…. Declan", the deep voice reverberated along the shore, yet it was only whispered.

"Umm…. uh…. .hello" Declan stammered out, the pressure of the ancient's power was overwhelming, like a weight on Declan's lungs fighting to be able to breath. Darkness clouded his vision, and the world tipped, as he fell to the ground.

"Shit…" mumbled Jayden as he realized he hadn't held his power in check. Picking up Declan he carried him the edge of the shore, and dumped his body into the incoming wave.

Declan woke as the water hit is face he came up sputtering and coughing up water…as he sat up he came face to face with the ancient.

Sheepishly Jayden held out his hand " sorry about that I not quiet used to reigning in my power now that I'm awake." Pulling Declan to his feet, he noticed the difference in clothing…he was still wearing clothes that were centuries old. "Hmm…so Declan how long have you been here?"

"I.I.I've been here for 2 years…."

"Ah that would explain why I didn't sense anyone for awhile…"

"WHAT! You could sense other vampires while you were sleeping?"

"Hmm yes. However only strong vampires."

"Oh that makes sense just in case of a threat right"

Jayden's deep laugh rumbled in his chest "no actually…that's why you're here…or did the elders forget to tell you?"

"Elders tell me what?"

"You were my body's guard were you not?"

"I was?"

"Hmm well either that or came here by accident and the elders thought it was protection enough as long as you stayed here"

"Oh…I don't know I'm only a dhampir after all," Declan shamefully admitted.

"So…its time that makes us stronger not our ancestry" Jayden thoughtfully said. I hadn't sensed he was a dhampir, perhaps he hasn't had any of his powers kick in yet, he seems young probably very young…

"Tell me did you just stop aging or slowly aging?"

"Uh..Yes" Declan nervously answered.

" Being a dhampir is nothing to be ashamed of you know, we have more humanity than other vampires, because of what we are."

"You..You're a dhampir?"

"Yes and stronger than most vampires to date I suppose" this kid is young very young to be just hitting his vampire years, without a bride. "Do you have any where else to go?"

Shaking his head Declan replied "No"

" Well where have you been staying?" Jayden asked

" Oh well now with her in the house I've been staying in the cave underneath the cliff"

"When did she move in?" Jayden questioned his curiosity begging him to find out.

" Two months ago…I've been checking and the old lady that lived here before was her only relative that was still alive, now that she's no longer here she's alone."

"Hmmm and what's her name, as I assume you know that if you know she has no family left?" Indignantly that he should imply he didn't Declan said, " Of course I know her names its Kiya Ceres. Is there anything else you wish to know? The sun will be coming up soon and I'd like to be sleeping by then."

"No that's all for now should I need anything else I'll summon you" Jayden dismissed him turning his back and walking away from Declan.

"What the hell makes you think I'm here for your beck and call?" he yelled after him.

Jayden turned around to glare at Declan, a glare that held all of his hatred and longing for vengeance, in a blink of an eye he had Declan by his shirt, a foot of the ground. " What gives me the right? The fact that you are on my land, should you disagree you can leave, but never question what I say again" he snarled out between his teeth.

Declan took a deep breath swallowing the retort that rose to his lips, in an attempt not to argue with the man who held his lively worth in his hands, his only chance to prove himself to the others of his kind; for that alone he needed his help; to teach him everything that Jayden knew.

Life seemed to change in an instant sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst, only time would tell.

Jayden watched her as she slept and wondered, if there was any chance she would willingly kiss him, or more importantly become his bride, tossing the thoughts away, knowing there was no way for him to just come out and say it, for a 900 year old vampire having second thoughts about manipulating and purposefully misleading any one was rare but the thought of it repulsed him…to gain through lying it wasn't his way, that's not to say he was perfect he had lied before and to the date 500 years later he still regretted it. Through his tangled lies, he'd lost the only one he had truly cared for his sister Meg. Thinking of her only renewed his heartache again, he only hoped that through the centuries she had somehow survived and become the woman she was meant to be. She had only been seventeen, a few months after her birthday they had come destroying everything he had held dear, leaving only the house and him alive. A swear upon his lips, they left him for the wolves, foolishly leaving even a breath in his body, enough to let him live.

It was all he needed to survive, and only that of his closest friends new of his survival as well as the elders, a guarded secret that only people he was sure he could trust knew and would ever know.

The sun crept above the sea sending its glow skimming along the water, lapping on the golden sand warming everything it touched. Yet his heart remained cold as ice with the sorrow that consumed him and the others who lived in the desolate house. Fall air rustled with the leaves fallen from trees, flowers bloomed, peaking from the covers of their petals to greet the sun.

Even the sun could not melt the ice around his heart, she watched from the bushes knowing he could sense her smiling with triumph of what she created she left just like she came without a sound.

Jayden knew she was there and the anger and hatred that burned inside him was insatiable consuming everything in his path. The power consumed him and rushed from his body in all directions uncontrolled power searing all that got in its way, destructive, it left Jayden panting for breathe, he knew she was taunting him, but his emotions got in the way every time he even thought of her.

Anger and hatred both destroy the rational thought and sight of the wielder hindering their actions, they are the enemies of those seeking vengeance but are the companions of vengeance as well.

Victoria was still smiling when she arrived at her estate, gliding to the old dungeons where Jayden sister was kept, she had remained their for five centuries, Jayden may have given up on his sister but she had never given up on him, insisting that he would always come for her and would never give up looking for her. Victoria enjoyed with a perverse pleasure reminding her that five centuries had past and still she sat in dungeon cellar like the peasant she was born as. The extravagant life she led was nothing without someone to flaunt it before.

Meg despised Victoria, with a passion though she was now 519 she was considered young for a vampire, the cage she was kept in was made to prevent vampires like her self from getting out, unlike Jayden, Meg was a pureblood vampire, a result of their fathers affair with the lustrous Victoria Mackenzie. Victoria made it clear everyday for the last five hundred years what she thought of "her daughter", Meg had disliked her from the day she was told who her mother was, she had never forgiven her father for what he had done to their family. Jayden's mother had been heartbroken and in a desperate act taken her own life, so she would not bear witness to anymore of his indiscretions.

Yet somehow, their father would not leave his wife and kids for the life Victoria Mackenzie led. In her jealousy Victoria had come and slaughtered everything her path, taking the life of their father and stealing away with Meg. That was over 500 years ago, the details were still so vivid in her mind, the horror of it still haunted Meg, when her eyes closed each night. It was a reminder that life could change in a blink of an eye and there was never a set path to take but some part of her still hoped that there was a fate set for her better than this and that hope was her strength with out it she was sure that could never have survived this long. Despair swept through her, a enemy no one could keep at bay forever, but to her it was more than just an enemy it was her ultimate fear, and she dreaded it above all because it was the only thing that could crush the hope, she'd nurtured from the day she was taken away from Jayden.

Unfortunately in Meg's thinking she looked far to much like Victoria, with blond hair and fair skin the only thing she had inherited from her father was his green eyes, and determination. Victoria looked at Meg and her smile told Meg everything she wanted to know; that Victoria was thinking of more cruelties to put her and her brother through, but there was something out of place. Taking a chance she reached out with her mind, Meg touched Victoria's mind; it was slimy and felt like pure evil, shivering she looked at her thoughts, before violently being slammed into the wall of her chamber. She saw with grim satisfaction the outrage stretched across the perfect face of Victoria, before she passed out.

Jayden's tension increased now that he knew Victoria was still stalking him, and that she knew he was alive for sure. Not that it would taken much for her to figure out even when I was sleeping, but if she had known my friends would not have sent a child to guard me, he told himself, hoping that his friends still lived.

Kiya woke to the mists drifting across her floor, the dew puckering on her bedroom floor, she felt like she'd slept for an eternity, a new day awaits.


End file.
